callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M14
The M14 is a semi-automatic assault rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops '', ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty Online ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered The M14 cannot be obtained in the campaign, however, it can be in multiplayer. The M14 in-game is featured as a semi-automatic rifle, with high damage, accuracy, and recoil as well as a longer effective range compared to other assault rifles. It can be modified with a Grenade Launcher, Red Dot Sight, Silencer, and an ACOG Scope. Multiplayer The M14 has substantial strengths and weaknesses. Players will usually place the M14 on two extremes as a preferred (for high stopping power) or a non-preferred weapon (for high recoil and manual rate of fire). With Stopping Power, it can kill in two hits at any range, or one hit if shot in the head within its maximum damage range. However the M14 benefits less from Stopping Power than most guns. Similar to the G3 in Hardcore mode, it is a popular weapon, due to the fact that it can drop any player in one shot. Unlike the G3 it will also, without Stopping Power, kill a player with Juggernaut in one shot at any range in Hardcore, unless the player is using Last Stand and is shot somewhere other than the head, and/or if he/she is shot through enough cover. The iron sights are obtrusive to many players, so adding a sight to the M14 can improve its performance. The Red Dot Sight is more commonly seen in multiplayer due to the versatility of the red dot over the ACOG, which significantly increases recoil (along with some idle sway) and therefore requires a lower fire rate, lowering the M14's time to kill closer to weapons such as the G3, the M14's main rival. Adding the ACOG Scope to the M14 makes it very similar to an M21 with the ACOG, but with less damage and more recoil. For this reason the M21 with an ACOG Scope is considered superior by most, as its cons are lower hip accuracy and less ammo, which are worth lower recoil and higher damage for long range combat. Also, on the SAS/Spetsnaz matches, a player using an M21 with an ACOG scope gains the ghillie suit, while a player using an M14 with ACOG Scope does not, making the M21 a better choice on maps containing tall grass. However, the ACOG equipped M14 prevails in Hardcore mode, where it has triple the reserve ammo compared to the M21, the fact that it is capable of killing a player with Juggernaut even without Stopping Power at any range, and Hardcore makes almost every weapon a one hit kill, making the recoil issue not much of a problem as long as the player is a good marksman. The M14 with a Silencer is the closest to a silenced sniper rifle the player can get. However, this tactic is more suited to mid to long range sniping as opposed to very long range sniping due to the lack of an actual scope, the bulky iron sights, and the lack of a one shot kill ability. The suppressor can also be helpful with clearing the iron sights. When used, it eliminates muzzle flash, providing for better target visibility. The above does not count as much when playing in hardcore, where the M14 can kill any player at any range as long as there is no solid material between the player and the target. Still, the iron sights lack of zoom can stand in the way of some of the longest shots being made. The higher damage than the G3 allows the player to use the M14 with the security of having a one hit kill under any condition without needing stopping power, allowing the use of a perk like UAV Jammer or Juggernaut. UAV jammer allowing for an extremely stealthy class capable of combat virtually any range, and Juggernaut allowing the player to survive under more fire. The M14 shares ammo with the M40A3, R700, and M21. This can be very beneficial with Bandolier and Overkill if the M14 is chosen as the secondary, since the player would then have a much larger pool of ammo than would otherwise be available. The M14 has a short reload time that benefits greatly from Reload Canceling. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher (M203) *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Old School Mode The M14 appears in Old School Mode with 20 rounds in the magazine and 40 rounds of reserve ammunition. * Bloc - Found with a Red Dot Sight directly south of the courtyard statue. * Bog - Found in the northernmost container near the wire fence. * Broadcast - Found with an ACOG Scope in the small room overlooking the office area, near Sleight of Hand. * Crash and Winter Crash - Found with a Red Dot Sight at the small grassy hill next to some concrete barriers to the south-eastern corner of the map. * District - Found with an M203 on the western side of the southern road, near Last Stand and the Frag Grenade. * Pipeline - Found with an ACOG Scope on the ground floor of the power building towards the western edge of the main road. * Strike - Found on the ground floor of the nursery to the east of the store. Gallery M14 CoD4.png|The M14 in first person. M14 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron sights. M14 Reloading CoD4.png|Reloading the M14. M14 Cocking CoD4.png|Cocking the M14. M14 scope overlay CoD4.png|Scoped view. M14 night vision scope overlay CoD4.png|Alternate scoped view. Demonstration Call of Duty: Black Ops The M14 is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Its appearance is different from its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, having a wooden stock and vented handguard instead of synthetic furniture and rails. In addition, it has a rear pistol grip and a folded, unusable bipod not present in its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant, being very similar to the M14 EBR from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Campaign The M14 appears in the level "S.O.G.," and is used by various US soldiers, mostly with an ACOG, a Grenade Launcher, or no attachments. It also has Dusty camouflage applied. Aside from being dropped by friendly soldiers, one can be found beside an M16 in one of the ammo bunkers before throwing the napalm barrels down into the NVA trenches. Multiplayer The M14 is the third assault rifle and the first semi-automatic assault rifle unlocked, costing and it may be purchased at level 9. The M14 has a moderate firecap at around 625 RPM (if the player can pull the trigger fast enough). It is best to not shoot the M14 this fast, as its very small 20 round magazine will be rendered empty within seconds. Damage is the highest in its class, killing in around two to three shots, depending on range and multipliers. It has a 1.5x multiplier to the neck and head, which can create a deadly combination at long range: shooting an enemy in the neck or head and then anywhere else will grant a two hit kill. At shorter ranges, it will always be a two shot kill. Accuracy is rather poor. The recoil has a strong upward bias, and the iron sights are pretty blocky. Due to this, the combination of Warlord, the Red Dot Sight/Reflex Sight, and the Grip is a very common and effective one with the M14 users. The M14 gets an unusual assortment of attachments. The Grip is added in, but Dual Mags is absent to compensate. The only ways to alleviate the small magazine capacity are through Sleight of Hand or Extended Mags. Extended Mags gives the M14 a healthier 30 round magazine capacity; however, many players don't use it, as the M14's semi-automatic nature alleviates ammo consumption as long as the player controls his rate of fire. The underbarrel attachments are available, and can bolster the M14's performance up close, or from afar. The Masterkey makes for an effective alternative up close, but the Flamethrower can serve much more effectively in Hardcore game modes, where it can burn multiple enemies with ease, so long as Flak Jacket Pro isn't in use. It can also be equipped with the M203 Grenade Launcher. However, due to the M14's effectiveness at medium and long range, it is of less use, especially with Flak Jacket users. A major weakness with these attachments, however, is their incompatibility with other attachments, making their use much less common on this weapon. Optical attachments are frequently used to give a better sight picture. The Red Dot and Reflex Sights serve very good at medium range due to their clarity. The ACOG Scope can work wonders on the M14, as it won't kick hard on this weapon if properly controlled; and if combined with the grip, can make for a very accurate marksmanship class. The Suppressor makes for a very poor attachment option on the M14, as less accurate players will find three shot kills more common, and players will have to resort to the neck and head combo to get a two shot kill much more often. In conclusion, the M14 is a weapon which the player must adapt to. It does have shortcomings with its accuracy and up-close engagements, but makes up for it with devastating power at medium and long ranges. If one can learn and utilize its strengths, players can find themselves dealing out massive amounts of damage from any range. Attachments *Extended Mags *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Grip *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher (M203) Zombies The M14 appears in all Zombies maps excluding Dead Ops Arcade. The M14 is a fairly decent weapon to start with since it can be purchased off the wall in all six of the maps for 500 points in the first room, along with the Olympia. Note that it rapidly loses its usefulness since it has an eight-round magazine instead of 20. The one-hit-headshot potential of the M14 lasts up to, and including, round three. Locations *Kino der Toten: At the top of the stairs on the right side of the starting room. *"Five": On a wall to the left of the starting room (next to a door that can be opened for 750 points). *Ascension: Facing the Lunar Lander station in the starting area. *Call Of The Dead: Can be acquired from a wooden panel on a bridge that lead towards the power switch. *Shangri-La: In the spawn area, near the debris leading to the Mine Cart. *Moon: After exiting the Receiving Area, on the external wall of Tunnel 11. It is best used in the early rounds as in round 5, it takes more than half a magazine (of body shots) to kill a single Zombie, but one can hold off for a few more rounds if going for headshots. Ammo can be bought off the wall for 250 points as well as upgraded ammo for 4500 points. The M14 has a particularly long reload, and benefits greatly from reload canceling. The knifing speed is not very fast, but not impossible to manage. Speed Cola and Double Tap Root Beer, along with Deadshot Daiquiri, are ideal perks; Speed Cola shortens the reload, Double Tap Root Beer to allow a higher rate of fire in close quarters situations, and Deadshot Daiquiri to take advantage of the headshot multiplier. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Mnesia. Its one-hit-headshot capability lasts until round 13. The Mnesia gains a grip to reduce recoil and a 16-round magazine, with 192 extra rounds. The Mnesia is one of the strongest wall guns in terms of the damage done per shot, especially due to its high multipliers. This weapon seems to trigger quotes from all of the characters, usually dealing with its weight. In comparison, the M14 is almost equivalent to the M1 Garand as their iron sights are the same, they both have eight rounds, and they are fairly decent for the early to medium rounds. M14 vs. Mnesia Gallery M14 BO.png|The M14. M14 Iron Sight BO.png|Iron Sights. M14 Reloading BO.png|Reloading the M14. M14 Cocking BO.png|Cocking the M14. M14 Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the M14. ELITE M14.png|Render of the M14. Mnesia Reloading BO.png|Reloading the Mnesia. Mnesia Cocking BO.png|Cocking the Mnesia. M14 BOZ.png|The M14 in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Mnesia BOZ.png|Mnesia in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Videos ᴴᴰ Call of Duty Black Ops PC - M14 game-play on 'Havana'' 4K 60FPS Black Ops Zombies - M14 Upgraded - Mnesia Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The M14 appears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), as one of the rifles available to the player. The M14 comes in a regular version or with a Scope or Silencer. Campaign The M14 is a starting weapon in several levels and can be found at various locations in other levels. It has medium recoil, similar appearance and sights to the console version, has a 20-round magazine, and can kill in one shot anywhere to the body on Recruit and Regular mode (on Hardened mode it will be a two-hit-kill unless a headshot is made). The scoped M14 has numerous advantages over the other sniper rifles, mainly the fact that it can be fired as fast as the player can pull the trigger (this is not recommended, as recoil will greatly upset aiming unless shots are carefully timed.) and that it can be used effectively when hip-fired. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it still retains its power and attachments, as it can still be added with a silencer or a scope, and if fitted with Stopping Power, the M14 will kill in one shot (unless the target is using body armor). The M14 used without Stopping Power can be difficult to use at distance for inexperienced players due to one having to put two shots into an opponent to kill him (the medium recoil can make hitting the opponent twice a difficulty at long range). Zombies It appears in the Zombie mode for 1,800 points in the first room of all 4 levels. It is good to use the M14 in early levels instead of the M1891/59 once the player's Makarov is out of ammunition because of its semi automatic fire mode and large magazine. Gallery File:M14 7 ds.png|The M14's Iron Sights on DS Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The M14 appears in the singleplayer missions: "In The Wild", "Isolation", "Overwatch" and in "Oil, Fire, and Ice". It is very similar in aspect to the'' Black Ops DS's version, with the same model, attachments and firing sound, but now has a black finish making it look like the Call of Duty 4 version, and a redesigned scope when ADS. Also, the iron sights of the Standard M14 are slightly misaligned. Campaign Interestingly during campaign, the player never starts off with the standard M14. The M14 is seldom encountered and is often found leaning on a walls in various levels. The player's character are often equipped with its suppressed counterpart rather than equipped with the standard model. Multiplayer The M14 retains most of its stats, taking two to three well aimed shots to down an opponent. The M14 is not initially unlocked and takes 250 kills with the Simonov SKS to unlock. Once the player has obtained it, they can unlock the Scoped M14 with 250 kills, and with the Scoped M14 can unlock the Scoped/Suppressed M14 with 250 kills. Attachments *Scope *Suppressor M14 mw3ds.png|The M14 in Modern Warfare 3 Defiance. Mw3ds ads.jpg|The M14's scope. M14 mw3ds icon.png|Weapon icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The M14 returns in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, performing similar to its Black Ops counterpart. The M14 uses the Black Ops II weapon model though, giving it a synthetic finish instead of its normal wood finish. It is a good weapon to use at long range, as it has high damage. However, the player must learn to take control of the high recoil well, or else they may have trouble using it. It is used by some enemies in the Hostiles map Hostile Intel, and can also be gotten from weapon crates. it is also used by the Viet Cong during the 1st mission. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The M14 reappears in the Zombies mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It looks and performs much the same as the M14 from Call of Duty: Black Ops but with a synthetic body rather than a wooden one and different sounds. It also does not feature a bipod underneath the barrel. The M14 costs 500 points, like its original counterpart, and is available across from the Stamin-Up machine in Town, in the starting room in TranZit, on the back door of the bus in Nuketown Zombies, next to the Quick Revive elevator on the top floor in Die Rise, next to the metal door in the starting room in Mob of the Dead, on the wall in Processing in Buried and on the wall in the starting room next to a shovel in Origins. When Pack-a-Punched, the M14 becomes the Mnesia. The Mnesia is statistically identical to its previous incarnation in Call of Duty: Black Ops, as well as sharing the same mechanics, such as knifing, and not being able to be Pack-a-Punched multiple times. It is very effective in later rounds when combined with Double Tap Root Beer. Attachments *Foregrip (when Pack-a-Punched) M14 vs. Mnesia Gallery M14 BOII ZM.png|The M14 in first person. M14 ADS BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. M14 model BOII.png|Render of the M14's model with a Foregrip (without the magazine). Call of Duty Online The M14 was available in the Cyborg Rising mode of Call of Duty: Online, where it could be bought off the wall for 500 points. However, the weapon has been removed from the game, along with off-wall weapons in Cyborg Rising. The MK14 is a replacement for it in the game. Gallery M14 CoDO.png|The M14 in first person. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *The weapon's wooden furniture is replaced with synthetic material when camouflage is applied, and its sling changes color as well. On the Nintendo Wii version, however, only the metal iron sights and top perforations are colored. *The pick-up and killfeed icon for the weapon shows it without the pistol grip and uses a different stock. **Similarly, in Zombies, the M14's chalk outline on the wall depicts the weapon without the pistol grip. *The M14 acquires a heat shield when the Flamethrower or Grenade Launcher attachment is equipped. *When using the M14 with ACOG and Grip, the character model's hand in Create-A-Class clips through the weapon. *The M14 would have appeared at some point mounted with a bipod, as the mounted version is still in the game files. *The Pack-a-Punched, Mnesia, is a play on the word amnesia, a medical condition where the victim loses their memory. *The words "7.62 rifle US Armory" and "20100402" can be seen if looking carefully at the rear sights. *If one looks closely while reloading, they can see that the M14's bipod is missing its right leg. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The M14 lacks a colored icon when approaching the weapons chalk drawing in Green Run, reusing the Black Ops pick up icon, but it uses the HUD icon in other maps. *Even though it is classified as an assault rifle, Marlton says it is a sniper rifle upon buying it off the wall in Buried. **This is also true of Nikolai Belinski and "Tank" Dempsey on multiple occasions throughout the original Black Ops, often using "sniper rifle" quotes. References de:M14 es:M14 ru:M14 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Assault Rifles